<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Different Outcome for a Ruffian by Moonstone210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324166">A Different Outcome for a Ruffian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone210/pseuds/Moonstone210'>Moonstone210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, One Shot, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone210/pseuds/Moonstone210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if... Apache was able to be revived?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Different Outcome for a Ruffian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please... Apache..." He whispered, tears falling into the water, "Please come back..."</p><p>No response.</p><p>Steven began to cry out, "APACHE! PLEASE COME BACK! I-I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK! I FORGIVE YOU! I SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO YOU! PLEASE! <em>PLEASE COME BACK!</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A ball of light shimmered through his fingers, the cracks on the gemstone bringing themselves together to hold. Steven released the healing gem and his heart lifted to see the mass of light shaped into the Gem he formerly despised.</p><p>The moment the light faded, Apache gasped for breath, soaking wet to the brim. The only noticeable changes was that one part of her bow was slashed, along with the white diamond symbol on her dress. Even the lower part of her dress was torn in some places.</p><p>"A-Apache! You're back!" Steven stood up, overwhelmed with ease and joy.</p><p>Once the monochrome Gem caught her breath, Steven wrapped his arms around her. "Thank goodness you're back! I promise you'll be allowed into the school! You and your sisters can come! I forgive you! It's gonna be all okay now!"</p><p>After a while, Steven realized something.</p><p>She wasn't moving, nor was she hugging him back. Not making a noise.</p><p>Confused, Steven pulled away... and he wished he hadn't. His heartbeat slowed at the sight of the look in Apache's eyes. They looked just as demented as their first encounter, but she <em>wasn't</em> smiling.</p><p>Before he could utter a word, a shrill, furious scream ripped through Apache's throat as she lunged onto him, knocking him back onto the tiled floor. Steven let out a terrifying scream as Apache grabbed the nearest item she could grab; a plunger.</p><p>"APACHE! STOP! I'M SORRY!"</p><p>But the crazed Gem kept screaming, high-pitched with rage. She bashed the plunger onto his chest area. Steven cried out in pain, thrashing on the floor in a attempt to defend himself.</p><p>"STOP! APACHE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL-<em> AH!</em>"</p><p>He tried to apologize again, only for Apache to strike him hard with the plunger, nearly shattering the teeth on the right side of his jaw. Out of instinct, Steven brought up his claws and slashed at Apache's throat, though it wasn't enough to pull the gemstone out of her neck.</p><p>Apache stopped, her eyes wide and the plunger fell from her grasp. She hacked as the gemstone on her neck began to break apart, the pieces no longer able to hold on. More black pieces fell on his chest and the floor, Steven watching in silent horror, and a flash of guilt shone in Apache's eyes before she shut them, her gemstone shattering itself once more and her form disappeared.</p><p>Steven barely felt the pain in his jaw nor heard the banging on the door as he tried to comprehend what just happened. He struggled to sit up, the blood roaring in his ears fading until he could hear the shrill voice of his mother. Thinking fast, he picked up all the pieces of the black, white-speckled gem pieces.</p><p>He needed to get the Diamonds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>